Alcohol
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Porque, cuando uno bebe alcohol, deja de tener consciencia de sí mismo, puede llegar a cambiar su personalidad o...a hacer cosas realmente estúpidas."Soul...¿me ha besado?". SXM B*SXT 5-Final
1. Capítulo 1: Soul

**Y ahora, tras escribir esto, estoy pensando ¿W T F? Porque yo tenía que estar con mis otras historias, pero tras CASI terminar el capítulo de una, y una vez mi pobre y desdichada musa si de Naruto hablamos me ha abandonado, me decido a escribir mi primera historia de S.E, a riesgo de que me quede mal pero ey, ¿qué más que intentarlo?**

**En fin, la cosa es que NO SÉ si me ha quedado bien o mal, como ya he dicho es la primera que escribo de Soul Eater, pero en fin ^^ Os dejo leer, ya sin molestar más.**

Soul Eater Evans, Death Scythe a sus dieciocho años de edad, no parecía para nada (y como diría él mismo) _cool._

Su paso lento y desacompasado denotaba el alto grado de alcohol que debía llevar en sangre, sus mejillas levemente arreboladas y su sonrisa deformada y torcida no hacía más que aumentar esta sensación. Soltó un sonido extraño al perder el equilibrio, dio un par de pasos en falso antes de reponerse, aferrándose a una farola para no caer.

-Soul.—Llamó una voz que, bajo las brumas del alcohol, él se esforzó por reconocer.-¿Estás ebrio?

Él alzó unos divertidos ojos color rojo sangre, encontrándose con los iris esmeralda de su Meister, la cual estaba seria y cruzada de brazos, él esbozó de nuevo su sonrisa torcida, enseñando unos dientes puntiagudos.

-¿Qué dices?—Comentó con sarcasmo, luchando para que no se le trabara la lengua.—Estoy perfectamente~

-Estás ebrio.—Asintió para sí misma Maka, alzando una ceja.—Anda…vamos a casa.

En el momento en que Tsubaki había llamado a Maka, preocupada por la desaparición de Black Star durante varias horas, la segunda nombrada supo exactamente dónde estarían, pues no era difícil adivinar que, al faltar también Soul, ambos chicos debían haber salido a "divertirse". La rubia había decidido rápidamente que, al llegar a casa, su compañero se encontraría cara a cara con un Maka-Chop de los que hacen historia, con su nueva enciclopedia de cinco mil páginas, regalo de su padre.

-Venga.—Animó la chica, pasando el brazo de él por sus hombros al darse cuenta de que el equilibrio del albino era nulo en esos instantes.

-Que no me hace falta, Makita.—De nuevo, la sonrisa torcida y el alargamiento de la "a" de forma que ponía los pelos de punta a la Meister.

-Baka.—Masculló ella, casi como haría Excalibur.

Soul rió de nada, y Maka suspiró con cansancio, había veces que detestaba la debilidad de su arma por el alcohol.

El camino a casa fue complicado, pues con el paso de los años, él había crecido, volviéndose bastante más alto que su compañera que, pese a haberse desarrollado, continuaba siendo algo bajita en comparación con él. Así que, en cuando el albino perdía el equilibrio, ella tenía que poner bastante fuerza en sostenerle como buenamente podía, impidiendo la caía de él entre refunfuños. Al fin, dejó a Soul apoyado contra una pared para sacar las llaves de casa y colocarlas sobre la cerradura, dando un par de vueltas y, seguidamente, un suave tirón que obligó a la puerta a abrirse hacia dentro. De nuevo, cargó parte del peso de su compañero para meterle en el apartamento, cerró la puerta de una patada y, casi con enfado, dejó a Soul caer contra el sofá.

Entró a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama, Blair estaba en forma gatuna dormida felizmente sobre su cama y con un suspiro Maka se decidió a volver al salón. Bufó al observar a su arma profundamente dormida, con un hilito de saliva en la comisura del labio y despatarrado de cualquier manera sobre el asiento, tal y como ella le había dejado en un principio.

"_Y luego, tendrá el morro de decirme que no está ebrio…"_

Se dijo a sí misma mientras se acercaba a él para levantarle y llevarle a su propia habitación, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el albino (que parecía dormido aún) la abrazó por la cintura, haciéndola caer sobre él, quedando la cabeza de ella junto a la de él, oreja contra oreja. Maka maldijo internamente el tener la anteriormente nombrada enciclopedia abandonada cruelmente en su cuarto, impidiéndole propinar a Soul un merecido Maka-Chop. Alzó la cabeza, quedando para su gusto _demasiado_ cerca de su arma, la cual tenía los ojos entreabiertos y sonreía torcidamente. La chica se sonrojó de golpe y, de nuevo, volvió a desear tener un libro bien grueso a mano.

-Suéltame.—Pidió en un susurro, mirando de reojo la hora del reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana. ¡Mierda! No podía gritar, los vecinos se enfadarían.

-¿Y si no quiero?—Picó Soul, pero la última palabra se deformó en su boca a causa de su estado.

-Soul, suéltame.—Volvió a mascullar la Meister, en respuesta, el arma la agarró más fuerte.

-No~-Sonrió de forma torcida, volviendo a alargar la última vocal.

Ella abrió la boca para volver a quejarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Los ojos de Maka se abrieron al máximo al notar el tacto suave de unos labios contra los suyos. No era que ella no se hubiera besado nunca con ningún chico, pues había tenido varias relaciones que siempre terminaban en una ruptura, ya fuera amigable o concluyera con Soul amenazando a un chico con darle una paliza por haberla hecho daño, sin embargo, aquel simple roce fue distinto. Mucho más cariñoso de lo que ella esperaba, porque Maka siempre había imaginado los labios de su arma duros, inflexibles, y sin embargo no pudo estar más equivocada, eran blandos, suaves, se notaban tan…bien. Cuando finalmente se separó de él, le encontró totalmente dormido de nuevo, y solamente pudo pensar una cosa:

"_Soul… ¿me ha besado?"_

**Yay! Terminado, y no más de quince minutos (amo escribir cosas tan cortas, es tan sencillo *-*) En fin, explico un poco el fic: Será de unos cuatro o cinco caps, y cada capítulo será sobre un personaje en la que veremos cómo reacciona al alcohol, empezamos con Soul (no estoy segura si a él le gustará o no el alcohol en el manga/anime pero aquí sí, o al menos lo bebe en algunas ocasiones XD) y el próximo será…tan-tan-taaan…¡Black*Star! ^^ Después del "chico estrella" le tocará a Maka, tras ella Tsubaki y a partir de ahí pueees…ya veremos xD Nyan~**

**Ahora, antes de irme, me ayudaría agradecerle a Miyoko-chibi porque su maravillosa forma de escribir me han enganchado a los fics de Soul Eater y, a parte, ayer me mandó un mensaje que me animó a escribir esto ^^**

**¿Reviews con opiniones? ((Ya sean buenas o malas :D))**


	2. Capítulo 2: Black Star

**¡Siento la tardanza! T_T Es que no sabía cómo coger la cosa…es decir, no sabía muy bien cómo manejar a Black*Star XDD**

**En fin, antes de nada, gracias por los reviews a , The Emptiness, Miyoko-chibi, Liz Wland hc, Naomi Shimizu, Mumi Evans elric, Itzia-hime y tentenxneji4ever**

**Ojalá os guste! ^^**

Tsubaki suspiró pesadamente y pasó una mano por su largo cabello, en ese momento suelto, mientras miraba por decimosexta vez hacia la puerta, esperando verle aparecer, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Comenzó a morderse las uñas, nerviosa y paranoica se preguntó si él volvería esa noche, el doloroso pensamiento de que quizá estuviera con una chica llegó con fuerza a su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de contener la avalancha de sentimientos que provocó en ella la imagen de Black*Star con otra muchacha.

Hacía ya tres semanas que, con la misma idea en mente, llamó a Maka, preocupada, y su amiga se rió asegurándole que todo estaría bien, y que habría salido a divertirse con Soul. Y allí estaba de nuevo, luchando contra las ganas de marcar el número de la rubia.

En ese momento, la puerta comenzó a sonar, alguien la aporreaba. El arma se levantó del sofá y miró el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. ¿Sería él…? Tomó el manillar y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse a su Meister, y así fue, pero lo que no esperaba era que él cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, de forma que ella pudo apartarse por los pelos.

-¡Black*Star!—Gritó preocupada, arrodillándose al lado de su amigo y levantándole con dificultad, maldiciendo que él no fuera aún aquel muchacho bajito y tierno, si no un adolescente de dieciocho años.

-Ah, buenos días, Tsubaki, ¿dónde estoy?—Interrogó con las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol.

-En casa.—Susurró ella, cerrando la puerta y llevándole hasta su cuarto.

-¿Si? Vaya…¿Quién ha traído al Gran yo?—Interrogó.

-Black*Star, has venido solo…-Dijo con paciencia el arma.

-¡Imposible! ¡Alguien tan grande como yo lo recordaría!—Rió tontamente, tratando de separarse de ella para hacer su "pose de Dios", con lo que estuvo cerca de volver a caer. Gracias a Dios (en su defecto, a Black*Star) que Tsubaki tuvo tiempo de cogerle.

Ella le dejó sobre la cama, y se sorprendió al verle profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios el arma se dio cuenta de lo adorable que era su compañero cuando no estaba gritando como un loco recién salido del manicomio.

-Tsubaki…-Llamó él, y la aludida se giró, parecía aún profundamente dormido, sin embargo hablaba.

-¿Si?—Preguntó suavemente, y Black Star abrió los ojos, sonriente.

-Vamos a tener tres hijos.—Anunció de golpe, y ella se sonrojó a más no poder, balbuceando incoherencias. Él continuó hablando.—Porque yo soy un Dios, y necesito tener descendencia…la primera será niña, y se llamará Blue*Star, porque será tan Grande como yo…bueno, casi.—Soltó su típica risita, algo así como un "nyahahaha", el segundo será niño y será Mifune, por ese tonto espadachín, ¿le recuerdas…? Creyó que podría con Ore-sama* Y el tercero…el tercero será Masamune.

A Tsubaki le costaba seguirle el ritmo, porque él tenía la lengua trabada y no hablaba con soltura, y sin embargo, tuvo que contener las ganas de meterle bajo una ducha de agua fría, ¿a caso entendía Black Star las esperanzas que le estaba dando? ¿A caso entendía el daño que le hacía saber que él solo le diría aquello borracho? Se llevó las manos al pecho y las apretó. Y sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír tranquila para no hacerle sentir mal. Ella era una camelia, una flor sin aroma, se dijo internamente.

-Vamos, Black Star, duérmete.—Pidió Tsubaki, más para que él se callara que para otra cosa.

-Y cuando te conviertas en mi esposa.—Ese "conviertas" sonó más como un "converteas" y qué decir del irreconocible "esposa".—serás la mujer de un Dios.

Rió de nuevo, y Tsubaki volvió decirse que no era bueno para él beber alcohol, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la cara del arma continuaba siendo tranquila cuando le quitó los zapatos al chico y le obligó a entrar en la cama, donde le arropó con las sábanas como si fuera un niño pequeño, y seguidamente, salió de la habitación hasta su cuarto, dejando las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas al fin. Sabía que él estaría dormido, por lo que se metió en su propia cama y miró por la ventana, donde la Luna reía de forma macabra ajena a su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Tsubaki cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de su Meister y deseando que éstas hubieran sido dichas cuando él no estuviera ebrio.

Entonces, dos brazos la rodearon, fuertes y cálidos. Ella dio un respingo cuando una respiración dio contra su nuca, poniéndole todos los pelos de punta.

-Las camelias sí tienen aroma.—Susurró en su oído Black*Star, apretándola contra sí y dejando a Tsubaki sorprendida.

Ella sonrió de forma triste, a sabiendas de que seguramente el chico estrella ni siquiera recordaría lo ocurrido al día siguiente, y de que seguramente todas sus palabras fueran producto del alcohol. Y, sin embargo, por un solo momento, no le había sentido tan lejano. Por un momento, realmente, había creído que Black*Star podría sentir algo por ella. Escuchó a su compañero roncar de forma ruidosa tras ella.

-Bah, tonterías.—Susurró para sí misma, mandando lejos sus esperanzas y limitándose a disfrutar de la cercanía del chico.

**No quedé para nada convencida con este B*S, pero en fin, tengo excusa, está borracho así que cambia (?) OwO**

**Vale, no, es que simplemente no me salía XDD**

**Sí, sé que muchos esperabais un beso pero…no todos se van a besar no? XDD Lo siento, de verdad, pero en fin, miradlo así, aún queda Tsubaki para lanzarse y besarle (?) Solo quizá, pero bueno XD**

***Ore-sama: "Ore" es una forma de decir "yo" en japonés, y el "sama" es una expresión de respeto que no se suele usar tras el "ore" pero…bueno, es B*S XD en el original se dice así a sí mismo así que…**

**Y el próximo…¡Maka! Así que esperad un poco y descubriréis qué pasa con Soul :D**

**¿Reviews? ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Maka

**Yeah! Volví :D Me encuentro fatal, tengo un dolor de garganta…ufff… bueno, pero traigo el drabble con una Makita borracha XD**

**Sin más, os dejo leer~**

La gente que conocía a Maka Albarn sabía que era una chica responsable, de confianza y sin ningún pesar especialmente grande, así que cualquiera de ellos juraría que ella no se emborrachaba, ni lo haría nunca. Pues bien, esa noche, les había demostrado que se equivocaban, había bebido como nunca, hasta el punto que pensó estar cerca de vomitar, y solo entonces había emprendido el viaje a casa.

Liz y Patty la habían acompañado medio camino, apoyadas la una en la otra, hablando de moda, jirafas y de lo capullos que podían ser los hombres a veces. Al fin, Kid había aparecido preocupado por sus armas, y se había horrorizado al ver que ellas estaban _asimétricamente borrachas._

Sin embargo, no había reparado en que Maka también estaba ebria, se había limitado a saludarla con la mano y llevarse a sus armas, porque, ¿cómo iba Maka, la siempre responsable Maka, a emborracharse? Pues bien, a la mierda los prejuicios, se dijo ella.

Cuando llegó a casa, no pudo meter la llave en la cerradura, así que se limitó a aporrearla con fuerza, esperando a que su alvino compañero abriera. ¡Sí, su capullo compañero roba-besos! Encima, y por si fuera poco, ¡no se había acordado! ¡LE HABÍA ROBADO UN BESO Y NO SE HABÍA ACORDADO MÁS TARDE! Pues bien, ahora, un mes después, Maka había ahogado sus penas en alcohol, como todos hacían en las películas, ella siempre creyó que no funcionaba pero…¡sorpresa! Se equivocaba.

-¿Maka?—Inquirió Soul, con cara de dormido y sorprendido. ¡Pensaba que ella estaba en casa!

Ella no contestó, se limitó a soltar un ruidito y a apartarle para avanzar a trompicones hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer. Bien, al menos no estaba tan ebria como Soul hacía un mes.

-¿Maka? ¿…Has bebido? ¡Apestas a alcohol!—Se quejó él.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.—Le espetó ella.—Hablar, qué palabra más divertida, HA-BLAR.—Se rió de nada, aunque su "hablar" parecía más un "haluar."

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Inquirió Soul.—Bah, dejémoslo, estás delirando, mejor te llevo a tu cuarto…

-No deliro.—Se quejó ella, dando pataditas al suelo como una niña con berrinche.—Tú te emborrachas mucho, y luego no recuerdas nada.

-¿Qué dices? Solo bebo un poco…-Soul se acercó a cogerla, pero se sorprendió al ver que su compañera lloraba.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-¿Qué te pasa?—Le preguntó suavemente.

-Tú me besaste.—Dijo Maka, tan bajito que él no la escuchó.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡QUE ME BESASTE!—La lengua se le trabó en el chillido, y Soul se quedó quieto, en lugar de seguir acercándose.—Cuando estabas borra…borre…bah, como se diga eso.

-Maka, yo…lo siento.—Susurró Soul.—Te juro que no volveré a emborracharme, yo…-¡Seguramente ni pudiera hablar con ella bien! ¡Maka estaba totalmente ebria! ¿Cómo iba a decirle que si la había besado era porque la quería? ¿Por qué _realmente_ quería notar sus labios contra los suyos, y el alcohol había sido solo un medio para ello?

Y, de pronto, notó los labios de Maka sobre los suyos, y el olor a algo que le pareció vodka le llenó la nariz, ella se separó en seguida.

-Los dos sobrios, la próxima.—Masculló ella, con lo que su aliento a alcohol llegó al arma. Justo entonces, la rubia se dejó caer dormida entre sus brazos.

**Y ahora, antes de irme…Gracias por los reviews a Itzia-hime, Liz Wland hc, Miyoko-chibi, mumi Evans elric, yuki-chan y Yami Hai.**

**¡Gracias, de verdad! :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo 4: Tsubaki

**¡DIOS, AL FIN ME DEJA ACTUALIZAR!**

**Cof, cof…perdón, ataque XD Encima no me deja actualizar el resto de mis fics, gracias a Black*Star-sama que este sí, porque si no muerto de un patatús X_X**

**En fin gente, sí, perdón por la tardanza, pero la página no me dejaba actualizar, en serio T_T**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

Tsubaki no llegaba.

Y Black*Star se ponía nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro, jugueteando con sus manos y soltando alguna maldición cuando su estómago rugía de hambre. Porque no, no había cenado, ¡él no sabía cocinar! ¡Tsubaki se encargaba de eso! Entonces, ¿dónde estaba su arma? El técnico no estaba acostumbrado a que ella tardara tanto en llegar a casa, y aquella tarde, cuando había salido de casa, le había asegurado volver pronto. ¡¿Pero por qué se preocupaba? ¡Él superaría a Dios, podría hacerse la comida solo! Se dijo mientras tomaba una sartén. ¡El gran Black*Star no moriría de hambre solo porque su arma hubiera desaparecido!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y entró una tambaleante Tsubaki, que casi se cae cuando Black*Star se le tiró encima, gritando algo sobre su muerte por inanición.

-¿Pero qué pasha…?—Masculló el arma de mala manera, y entonces el olor llegó a Black*Star.

Olía a alcohol.

-¿Tsubaki, has bebido?—Inquirió con sorpresa.

-Sholo un par de copitash…o quisha algunas másh…-De nuevo, esa casi chistosa forma de pronunciar la "s"

Oh, y claro, a parte de eso, estaba el hecho de que Tsubaki y borracha no podía lograr nada bueno…

-Tsubaki, estás borracha.—Afirmó.

-Maka me ha dicho que ella eshtaba másh frushtrada.—Cambió de golpe de tema el arma, sentándose (o más bien tirándose) en el sofá.

-¿Eh? ¡Di algo coherente, Tsubaki, ni siquiera Ore-sama te entiende!—Gritó.

"Nunca lo haces" Fue el único pensamiento medianamente aceptable que pasó por la mente de la chica, bueno, ese y el de tirarse sobre él para besarle allí mismo, y quizá hasta violarle. Aunque claro, todo ello era culpa del alcohol. ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

-Ella dic´ que Shoul le hací´ menosh casho que tú a mí.—Soltó un leve hipido y sonrió tontamente mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.—Claro, hashta que she hicieron noviosh …

-Tsubaki, no eres consciente de ti misma…¡Así que tendré que comer yo solito! Tú vete a dormir, Ore-sama se encargará de todo.—Ordenó.

-Tienesh mucho ego…y por esho no te hash fijado nunca en mí.

Si ella supiera. Se lamentó interiormente él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Se le escapó, porque él debía cortar la conversación, no alargarla.

-Nunca te hash dado cu´nta de que te quiero…baka.—Susurró muy bajito mientras cerraba los párpados.

-¿QUÉ?—Casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas de tanto que los abrió.

-Ssssh…-Chistó ella, semi-dormida.—No digash nada a Black*Shtar…podría enterarshe…

-Tsubaki, ¡yo soy el gran ore-sama!—Se quejó.

-Lo shé…-Ella sonrió, y él se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba muy ebria.

Con un suspiro, la tomó en brazos, agradeciendo el haber crecido tanto la llevó hacia su habitación, donde al fin se decidió a colocarla suavemente sobre la cama, la fue a cubrir con las blancas sábanas que ella utilizaba cuando de pronto los brazos de ella le rodearon y le hizo caer sobre su cuerpo, él se sonrojó y tardó de apartarse, al darse cuenta de esto Tsubaki le soltó y susurró:

-Ya shabía que yo no te era atra´tiva…por másh que Maka dijera…

-¡No es eso!—Gritó en seguida, mirándola a los ojos fijamente suspiró. Bien, chico, ahora o nunca, se dijo interiormente antes de soltar.—Es que no quiero…realmente no quiero que te arrepientas.

No, no había sido capaz. ¡Cobarde! Ella le había dicho que le quería, aunque fuera ebria. Al fin se levantó y la dejó sola en su habitación, resistiendo las ganas de juntas sus labios contra los de ella, apagó la luz con los dedos y miró la silueta que se adivinaba en la penumbra, y aunque no los viera, juraría que los ojos de ella seguían fijos en él.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto.—Dijo más para sí mismo que para Tsubaki.

De nuevo, su estómago rugió, y la expresión de él se volvió la viva copia de la que marcaba su rostro el fatídico (y maldito mil veces) día que conoció a Excalibur.

Bien, ahora no podía preocuparse por sus sentimientos hacia Tsubaki. ¡Tenía hambre!

**En fin, el próximo es ya el último capítulo (y odio admitir que no se me da bien escribir de Soul Eater, aunque amo hacerlo XDD)**

**¡Ah, y quiero agradecer a mi Onee-chan Emiita por si lee esto, porque se ha visto Soul Eater y me siento muy feliz, así que me ha inspirado! :D**

***Saca una cesta ENORME* Tomates aquí por favor ^^**


	5. Capítulo 5: Final

**Sí amigos, el último capítulo de mi mini fic XDDD**

**Sé que quizá debería poner a Kid, sus queridas y asimétricas pistolas…quizá hasta a Chrona-chan XD Pero realmente tengo miedo de terminar acabando con el fic ·_· así que sí, éste será el último capi XD **

**De todas formas…Ahora mismo voy a subir un capítulo de una cosa que escribí hace poco, otro fic de S.E empezado :D Peeeero…no sé, siento que no manejo bien a estos personajes XD La cosa es que me encanta esta serie ·_·**

**De cualquier forma, os lo dejo ^^**

Black*Star cayó al suelo de bruces, y con él se llevó a su amigo de cabello blanco, que comenzó a reír, como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas en lugar de tirarle.

Sí, estaban borrados, ¡mierda! Sus novias les matarían, bueno, en realidad a Soul le matarían, Tsubaki era demasiado comprensiva para ello.

Tras la charla del chico del clan de la estrella con su arma al día después de la última borrachera de ésta (aunque con la resaca, Tsubaki no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, él la había convencido) ellos eran ya pareja, y además parecían bastante felices.

Y de ello ya habían pasado casi dos años.

-Viejo…¿por qué das vueltas?—Sonrió Black*Star de manera ebria, riendo tontamente momentos después.

-Yo no doy vueltas…-Se quejó Soul, las mejillas arreboladas por el alcohol.

-¡Sí lo hac…!—No pudo terminar. Tuvo que darse la vuelta a toda velocidad y apoyarse en una farola mientras vomitaba.

-¿Black*Star?—Se sorprendió levemente Soul, abriendo sus ojos carmesíes.

-…Jamás volveré a beber…-Masculló el de pelo azul sujetándose el estómago. Creo que no hace falta decir que mentía.

-¡MAKA-CHOP~!—Gritó una indudablemente conocida voz.

El libro tuvo un bonito encuentro con la cabeza de Soul, que cayó al suelo rodeado de un charquito de sangre y mascullando incoherencias, Black*Star se pegó a la pared más cercana, sorprendido y pensando de qué forma podría huir sin ser asesinado en el intento por la novia de su mejor amigo. Maka se giró hacia él, rodeada de un aura maligna y enorme enciclopedia en mano. Él miró de nuevo el cuerpo casi inerte de Soul y sintió un escalofrío, tragó fuertemente saliva y, al ver que ella daba un paso hacia él, comenzó a chillar:

-¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA A TSUBAKI QUE LA QUIERO!—Chilló, como loco.-¡Y QUE QUIERO QUE NUESTRO HIJO SE LLAME COMO ORE-SAMA!

Maka sonrió, pero no una sonrisa maligna, si no una sarcástica.

-Si hubieras llegado antes a casa…-Masculló la rubia.

-¿Eh?—Farfulló el de pelo azul.

-¡Lleváis toda la tarde fuera!—Se enfadó Maka.-¡Soul no ha pasado ni un momento conmigo!

El aludido levantó de forma casi patética la cabeza blanca, mirando a su novia, que con un suspiro le ayudó a levantarse con casi mimo, lo que contrastaba con su anterior golpe. _Bipolar._

-¿Y QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESO CON LO QUE TE HE DICHO?—Black*Star aún no bajaba el tono de voz.

Al parecer, con el susto, se les había pasado casi toda la borrachera.

-Me han dicho que es niña.—Cortó otra voz.

Subida al muro, con los pies colgando, Tsubaki sonrió de forma vergonzosa, apartando la vista, Black*Star abrió la boca de par en par y chilló algo sobre su enorme grandeza, el arma se dejó caer del muro en los brazos de su novio (Maka pensaba presionarle para que le pidiera matrimonio a Tsubaki) y ambos se miraron de forma cariñosa antes de besarse. Otro beso con sabor a alcohol.

Minutos después, ellos se fueron, dejando solos a Soul y a Maka, ella aún tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, que sonreía mientras reposaba los labios en la coronilla de su novia.

-Les irá bien.—Sonrió de esa forma torcida tan característica él.

-Lo sé.—Asintió ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Y, por un momento, Maka pensó cuánto faltaría para que su arma y ella tuvieran un hijo. O quizá para que él le pidiera matrimonio.

Deseó que el alcohol no influyera en ninguna de esas dos cosas.

**¡Y fin~!**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado en mi primer fic en este fandom…¡De verdad, muchas gracias, que B*S os lo agradezca! XDD**

**¡Muchos besos~!**


End file.
